


Mishatoe

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jim get bored at a convention and go to find Jensen and Jared, but find more then they bargin for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishatoe

Misha lazily snapped another picture of Jim in his Santa hat and sighed. "I need something better to tweet then this." 

"Well, excuse me for livin'!" Jim tossed the hat on the chair and paced the hotel hallway. 

"I need something good. Where are Jen and Jared?" Misha ignored his freind and continued to flip through pictures on his phone. 

"They got some fancy dressing room on the second floor. Haven't seen 'em all morning." Jim answered.

"A dressing room? Hey, I bet I could get some Wincesty lookin pic if I snuck up on them." Misha headed for the elevator with Jim on his heels. 

On the second floor they flashed their badges to the security posted outside the Jared/Jensen dressing room. Misha and Jim went inside. They investigated the room.   
"Someones in the shower. Gosh, these two are slobs." Jim picked up a dirty pair of jeans laying on the floor. 

"I'm just gonna stick this mistletoe up here. And hide over here. I'll just crop in whoever to make it look like a makeout session." Misha crouched behind the couch after hanging the mistletoe above the bathroom door. Jim found a spot behind the curtain and waited. 

The bathroom door opened and steam filled the small room. Jared sauntered out, a towel hung on his hips and a smile on his face. Jensen followed behind. Misha silently gasped at the sight of both men escaping the bathroom together. Jensen's hair was spiky and wet as he rubbed it with a towel. 

Jensen spied the mistletoe first and laughed. "Dude, didn't you get enough in the shower?" He stood underneath the green leaves. 

Jared spun around, noticing the sprig too. "I didn't put that there." He laughed descending toward Jensen and pulling him into an embrace. "But I'll never get enough of those lips. Come here!" He sucked Jensen's full lips into his mouth.

Misha stayed in his spot. He watched in surprise as the two men explored the exposed skin. He silentley snapped a picture wondering if this was only some very, very bad dream.   
Jensen pulled the knot at the front of Jared's towel and exposed his bare ass. Jensen's hand cupped the damp flesh and squeezed. "I will never tire of this ass!" Jensen pulled the taller man to the couch. He pushed him down and fell to his knees before him. "Do you know what these lips can do?" 

Jared chuckled, watching Jensen rub the soft skin of his thighs. "I forget, you better show me." He playful pushed Jensen's wet head toward his twitching dick.

Misha scanned the room, expecting a unicorn or something to begin talking to him. There was no way he was inches away from his two costars sexually molesting each other. It just wasn't happening. Jared's throaty moan and the slurping sound of Jensen's lips was obviously the work of way too much pizza last night in the hotel. 

"Those are, oh, oh, I love those lips!" Jared's head bashed into the back of the couch. 

Jensen hummed around Jared's erection. Misha smacked a hand over his mouth, controlling the outburst on the tip of his tongue. He felt the couch inch toward him as Jared flexed into Jensen's moist eager mouth. With an audible pop, Jensen released Jared's throbbing dick and climbed onto his lap. "Know what's better than my mouth?" He impaled himself on Jared's erection, biting his lip at the intrusion. Jared's yell filled the small space. He grasped Jensn's hips and nuzzled at the leg Jensen had wrapped around his neck. Jared guided Jensen's body into a steady rhthym. He watched Jensen's stiff cock pulse between them. The couch shifted under the weight. 

Misha listened for what seemed like hours as the two men rocked into each other. Finally, he heard the screams of release. Jensen's deep gutteral groan, rumbled his stomache. He felt the couch quake as the men collapsed into each other. Jared threw an arm back and it smacked Misha in the head. 

Jared twisted around to see what he had touched. "What the? Dude! What are you doing here?" He cradled Jensen in his arms, trying to hide there intimacy. 

"Ain't it a little late to hide him now?" Jim stepped out from behind the curtain and threw the boys two shirts off the floor beside him. 

Jensen dove into one of the shirts, trying to hide the blush of his skin. Jared pulled on the fabric and tried to pull it down to cover his spent cock. The two slid beside each other, waiting for Misha to emerge from behind the couch and speak. 

A light tap on the door startled the group. "Hey, you guys, you were supposed to be out there 10 minutes ago! The fangirls are getting restless!" 

"We need a minute!" Jared stared at Jim. 

Misha stood by the couch shifting his wieght from one foot to the other. 

Jim shouted. "Don't just stand there, Misha! Tweet something!" 

Misha grabbed his phone and sent the last pic he had taken with the caption "You better behave! Someone's coming!"

"We'll talk about this later!" Jared curled a protective arm around a silent Jensen.

The group took a few minutes to collect themselves. Misha's eyes still wide with shock. The two threw on clothes and they took the elevator down to the convention room.

Jim and Misha emerged from behind the curtain first. The fangirls were all huddling around their cellphones. Misha smiled as a few girls winked at him knowingly. "I make one Hell of a Santa apparently!" Jim whispered in Misha's ear. Jensen peaked out from behind the curtain and a strain of catcalls punctuated the room. 

Misha fiddled with his phone, checking the replies he had recieved. That's when he realized the picture he had sent. He meant to send the picture of Jim in the Santa hat, but instead, above the now pornagraphic phrase "You better behave! Someone's coming!" was the naked flesh of Jared and Jensen. Hands desperatly grasping at each other as their mouths hung open revealing the battle of tongues.

Jim peered over Misha's shoulder and shook his head. He then flippantly turned to the gather of fluttering curtain that hid the duo. "You might as well come out from behind that curtain! Seems you already came out of the closet!"


End file.
